The present invention relates in general to switch mechanisms for regulating the operation of various devices in vehicles and in particular to a multiple function control stalk including a pivotable headlight dimmer switch.
Many modern automobiles are provided with a single lever extending outwardly from the steering column, the manipulation of which controls both the actuation of the turn signal lights of the vehicle and the operating condition of the vehicle headlights, namely, low beam or high beam. The lever is connected to a combined switch assembly located within the steering column. The combined switch assembly includes a turn signal switch for controlling the actuation of the turn signal lights and a headlight dimmer switch for controlling the operating condition of the headlights. To actuate one or the other of the turn signal lights, the lever is moved upwardly or downwardly by the driver so as to define a first plane of movement, generally parallel to the plane defined by the steering wheel, in which the lever is articulated for actuating the turn signal switch in the combined switch assembly. Typically, the lever is moved upwardly to actuate the right turn signal lights and downwardly to actuate the left turn signal lights. To change the operating condition of the headlights from one state to the other, the lever is pivoted toward the driver so as to define a second plane of movement, generally perpendicular to the first plane of movement, in which the lever is articulated for actuation of the headlight dimmer switch in the combined switch assembly. Typically, successive pivoting of the lever toward the driver causes the operating condition of the headlights to alternate between low beam and high beam.
Although this combined switch assembly, wherein the headlight dimmer switch is actuated by movement of the turn signal lever, is common in modern automobiles, most recreational vehicles and older automobiles are provided with the older foot-actuated type of headlight dimmer switch, which is normally mounted in the floor of the driver compartment. Persons who are accustomed to the turn signal lever type of headlight dimmer switch in modern vehicles may become confused or distracted when trying to locate the floor mounted type of headlight dimmer switch in recreational vehicles or older automobiles which they may be driving. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device for mounting a headlight dimmer switch on the turn signal lever of such recreational vehicles or older automobiles to replace the existing floor mounted switch therein, and further to provide such a device which can be quickly and easily installed.
It is well known to secure a multiple function control stalk to the outermost end of a turn signal lever in a vehicle. The control stalk typically carries a plurality of electrical switches which permit a driver to regulate the operation of several devices within the vehicle. The controlled devices can include the off/low speed/high speed windshield wiper controls, the delay windshield wiper controls, the windshield washer controls, and the vehicle speed or cruise controls. In the absence of such multiple function control stalks, the various switches which regulate the operation of these controlled devices would be inconveniently scattered about the dashboard of the vehicle or elsewhere, especially those switches which regulate devices that are not provided as standard equipment on the vehicle. The turn signal lever itself can be connected within the steering column either to a combined switch assembly, which controls both the turn signal lights and the operating condition of the headlights as described above, or to a conventional turn signal switch assembly, which controls only the turn signal lights and is common in recreational vehicles and older automobiles.
One important consideration in the design of a multiple function control stalk is that the operation thereof must be simple and easy for the vehicle driver. Otherwise, the driver may be distracted from driving the vehicle while attempting to manipulate one of the switches. Obviously, a very unsafe condition is created when this occurs. Unfortunately, as more and more switches are provided on the control stalk, the operation thereof becomes increasingly complicated. A second important consideration in the design of a multiple function control stalk is the ease of installation. Frequently, such installation requires the removal of many components located within the steering column so that additional control components can be inserted therein. Consequently, the installation process is complicated, expensive, and time consuming.